


【贱虫/spideypool】两个他

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	【贱虫/spideypool】两个他

夜里，Peter趴在Wade怀里，身边的人已经沉沉睡去，时不时还打出两声呼噜。

而Peter完全睡不着，兴奋地回想着今天约会的电影剧情。

《Deadpool2》的pg13版终于上映了，Wade总算答应他一起去看自己的电影。――当然不是Wade演的，演员是那个叫Ryan的帅哥，他身上凹凸不平的伤疤再逼真也毕竟是化妆，可不像Wade身上那些是真真切切存在的。

想到这里Peter还有些心疼，他轻轻抚摸身边人背上的痕迹。Peter从不在意这些伤疤是否丑陋，他只是不敢想象一切改变的那天，Wade承受了多少痛苦。

Peter把脸贴近对方胸口，能听见Wade强有力的心跳，能感受到搭在自己腰上手臂的重量。

真好，Wade现在好好的跟自己躺在床上相拥入眠，没有电影里那般绝望着等待死亡的模样。

胡思乱想了半天后，Peter终于有点困了，意识模糊的他又想起了一个片段：失去一半身体的Deadpool长出了双腿，那另一半呢？还有以前他失去的那些“零件”，是不是都会长出一个全新的Deadpool？

结果还没想明白，Peter就彻底沉睡过去了，和Wade一起打出一串小呼噜。

――――――――――――

咚咚咚，清晨一阵敲门声吵醒了Peter，他睡眼惺忪地从Wade怀里爬起来，床上的人皱着眉还不愿意醒来。

Peter轻手轻脚挪去客厅，他爬在猫眼上看了看，揉着眼睛开了门。

“宝贝儿！我回来了！”门外的人一进屋就给他一个大大的拥抱。

“……Wade？？？”Peter大脑突然瞬间清醒。

“是我啊，宝贝惊喜吗！！Oh天呐我快想死你了！”说罢又捧着他脸狠狠亲了两口，身上带着他熟悉的味道。

？？？？？

Wade在门口，那床上那个是谁？

Peter转头跑回卧室，床上的Wade窝在被窝里流口水，而客厅里的Wade正在脱外套。

“宝贝儿我这次耽误了这么久，是因为又受了点小伤，哈哈告诉你又要训我了，不过你看哥都长好了。”Wade从自己腹部拍到胸口，转了个圈展示给Peter看，“一点不差，都长全了！”

我的老天爷，这到底是真假Wade还是蚯蚓的故事啊！

难道我的梦成真了？Peter持续凌乱。

客厅Wade看他神色有异，一边往过来走一边解释：“甜心你是不是生气了？哥真的没事了，不信你…………WTF！！？”

床上Wade也抱着被子坐起来了：“……？？！”

现在是三个人一起凌乱了。

――――――――――――

为了方便识别，我们设床上Wade编为一号，客厅Wade为二号。

经历了短暂的震惊后，三个人终于在沙发上坐了下来。Peter坐在中间，两个Wade来回打量对方。

“好吧，你是说，你是我下半身长出来的我？”一号Wade如是说起了绕口令。

“不是，是你，是我上半身长出来的我。”二号Wade反驳。

“放屁！我根本不记得你！你究竟是哪个蠢货到我家来冒充我！”一号Wade瞬间弹起，抱着Peter翻到沙发后面，抓起一把水果刀随时准备出手。

“你他妈的放开他！”二号Wade从腰间掏出一把枪瞄准，“说冒充也是你冒充，哥一周前受的伤刚长好就往家跑，你是哪跟葱还敢跑来鸠占鹊巢！”

“胡说八道！哥花了三天就长好了！你连自愈因子都像是冒牌的！”

“那是因为我多花了点时间长脑子！又不像你光长下半身！”

Peter抓住重点：“等等？你，我是说你们，你们一周前受这么严重的伤？我怎么完全不知道？”

他看向一号Wade：“前几天你跟我说，你去给非洲当志愿者小朋友打疫苗了？”

虽然这理由一听就是编的，但是Peter早就习惯他满嘴跑火车。而且他们在一起这么久，他相信Wade不会做出格的事，等人回来再问也不迟。

后来不就赶上新电影上映，Peter把这一茬给忘了。

一号Wade冲他心虚地假笑，跳过Peter的质问又接上刚才的话题：“光长下半身怎么了，我上半身保留着和Petey的珍贵拥抱，看见这张嘴了吗？”他指指自己嘴巴，得意道：“Petey的初吻，在这！”

二号Wade干笑两声，劈开腿指了指自己下面：“Petey的初夜，在这！”

“你他妈的！！！”两个Wade打成一团。

“够了！你们两个！”Peter终于忍不住了，把两个人分开后，一人给了个爆栗，“都给我正经一点！”

两个Wade坐回原位，悄悄在Peter背后互相比中指。

“我想起来一个问题，”Peter看向二号Wade，“早上是我给你开的门，你的钥匙呢？”

“看吧我就说他是假的！”一号插嘴顺便把Peter搂进怀里。

“钥匙被你上半身带走了啊！”二号又把他抢回来。

眼看两个人又要为了抢他再次打起来，Peter干脆从沙发里站起来，转过身面对他俩。

“够了，事情解决之前谁也不许碰我！”他揉揉太阳穴理清了一下思绪，“好吧，虽然我感觉你俩都很像Wade，理由也都成立，但我还是要确认一下。”

他抱着手来回踱了两步。

“家里备用卷纸在哪？”

“洗手台下面的橱柜！”二人异口同声。

“我们平常夜巡几点出门？”

“晚上九点半！”又是同声。

“我的睡裤是什么花色？”

“HelloKitty！！”依旧同声。

“不过……”一号Wade单独发言了：“自从我们同居后……”

“你就没怎么穿过睡裤了吧？”二号Wade接话。

俩人对视一眼，气氛莫名和谐了起来。

Peter感觉自己一个头两个大，现在好了，两个都是Wade，这以后该怎么生活？

白天还好，吃饭巡逻约会什么都好商量，这晚上……

我的天完全不敢想。

Peter根本不敢提这茬，两个Wade是会欣然接受？还是会再大打出手？他实在有点摸不清。

天呐我在想什么乱七八糟的，Peter脸红着把那些奇怪想法赶出脑海，突然又想到另一个问题。

“Wade你……你们以前也受过类似伤，那以前那些？”

“……”“……”

两个Wade同时捧住自己的脸，嘴巴形成一个圆圆的“O”

咚咚咚，门又响了，Peter有种不祥的预感。

他紧张的打开门，门口站着一群Wade。

“宝贝儿！我们回来了！”

――――――――――――

Peter从梦中惊醒，身上起了一层薄汗。

Wade迷迷糊糊感觉到怀里的人抖了一下，闭着眼吻了吻他头顶，声音暗哑着问：“怎么了宝贝儿？”

“没事……我做了一个梦。”Peter松了一口气，还好还好，只是一个梦，那么多Wade他真不知道怎么办好。

“好梦还是噩梦？”Wade含糊着应着。

“呃……不算好梦也不算噩梦吧。”这个梦的确很难界定。

Wade没再讲话，看样子又睡过去了，果然不一会耳畔又传来熟悉的呼噜声。

又不是要组足球队，我有一个Wade就好了！

Peter把身边人抱紧了些，安心地再次闭上眼睛。

（完）


End file.
